With the development of display technique, a hybrid light emitting device is expected to be extensively applied to a flat display due to advantages like self-luminous feature, all solid state property, and quick response. The hybrid light emitting device is generally formed by two processes, i.e., a solution process and an evaporation process. These processes are used to form a light emitting layer (EML) in different layers. Upon contact with each other, the light emitting layers formed by these two processes is subject to degradation in the interfacial property. This reduces performance the hybrid light emitting device, such as luminous efficiency, lifetime, or the like. There is a need in the art to improve performance the hybrid light emitting device, such as luminous efficiency, lifetime, or the like.